


A bed for three

by Space_Samurai



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Multi, Off-screen Relationship(s), Past Relationship(s), Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Samurai/pseuds/Space_Samurai
Summary: In times like this, when she's alone in her bed, Natasha can't help but feel a little nostalgic.-Nat remembers when it was just her, Sam and Steve.





	A bed for three

**Author's Note:**

> My first go at this trio. Man, I'm in love with them. Beware of spoilers and angst.

The Avengers building is as comfortable as it gets, its lush interiors are the kind of thing you'd expect from Tony Stark. Her room is large, though she rarely spends the night there, rather making use of the many couches. It was a place built for many people to live in but now, Natasha is the only constant.

She received daily updates from Rocket and Nebula and once in a while she'd get a message from Danvers or Rhodey. Then there was Steve…

Steve, who also lived in the building, but just like her, he was a ghost of her former self. He went away early in the mornings and spent the day working for multiple support groups of all kinds, then come back during the night and pass out right there on the couch. It pained her to see him like this, but in her current state, she had no right to judge him.

She would spend day and night on her computer, eating all sorts of sugary food that would keep her up for work. Her hair was longer, her bright red roots now were the most of her locks. She would wear the same clothes from days as she conducted different operations. The Red Room's  _teachers_ would have had a few words with her if they got to see her.

Steve had tried to, only to be cut by her. Sam would have thrown a few comments here and there, she thinks, easing any kind of tension that could have formed between them. He had always been good at that.

In times like this, when she's alone in her bed, Natasha can't help but get nostalgic, thinking of the days that it was the three of them: Sam, Steve and her. Wanted criminals, traitors to everything except their own selfish interests…Or at least that’s how the government had put it. It hadn’t been easy, to live in hiding, but it hadn’t been terrible.

It came to her mind, something that Sam had said as he landed on the dingy mattress of some shady establishment.

“Well, this isn’t exactly a five star room,” Then he had leaned on an elbow and thrown a toothy smile at them. “The company is though.”

Steve had laughed for the first time in a while. Natasha had smiled fondly at them, as she got off the bathroom and sat by the bed along with Sam.

“We might have to share” She said, noticing the lack of couches.

“I’ll take the floor,” Steve volunteered, unsurprisingly and ever the gentleman. He even turned his back when Natasha changed her clothes, even when he had seen her multiple times and she had _no_ problem with it.

“You’ve spent like seventy years frozen in a damn lake, aren’t you done with stiff necks?” Sam asked. He palmed the spot on his side and smiled seductively, even winking at Steve. “Come here Cap. I’ll warm you in this cold nights”

Natasha snorted, loudly. She could see the faintest pink making way into Steve’s cheeks. It looked good on him, as most things did.  “I think a little cold won’t kill me.”

“It’s fine Steve, I’ll protect you from him.” She pushed Sam to the side playfully. “If he bites you during the night, I’ll bite him in the morning.”

Sam pressed a hand on his chest, offended. “Such little faith.” He wrapped her arms around her middle. “I’ve got nothing put good intentions.”

“I’m sure you do, but Steve isn't.” Said man was looking at them, seeming uncertain on whether to join them or take the floor. Nat decided to join Sam’s quest, she palmed the spot at her left with a sly smile of her own. “Come here, Rogers.”

And they had shared the bed, all three of them. Natasha had taken the middle spot and no one had bit anyone - _sadly_ -. In the morning, she had awaken with her legs tangled with Steve’s and with Sam’s arm around her as he snored on the back of her neck. Steve had been facing her, seeming younger than ever as he slept.

It hadn’t been the most comfortable fit, but it had feel right and _good._ If she had known what it would come, Natasha would have cherished every second in that bed or maybe she would have never left it.

The bed she has now feels so big. It is likely bigger than the one she had shared that night with them, but that it’s not the reason it feels so empty.  

Natasha stares at the clock. It’s barely nine pm, but she’s exhausted and in need of a good night of sleeping. She’s tempted to go to Steve’s room and slip into his bed, to steal one of his shirts like she had done so often during their time on the run, and just sleep in there. Nat knows that he wouldn’t mind, but she isn’t so sure that he would join her.

It feels selfish, to even want that. Because two wouldn’t take the space of three.

Sam is gone.

She had not even been there when it happened, nobody had seen him. He had vanished _alone_.

The thought sends shivers down her spine and an old ache to her heart. Maybe she _does_ need one of Steve’s support groups, like someone had so rudely suggested. But tonight, just Steve might do…

What if he does join her? They haven’t shared a bed since the night before they went to face Thanos. They had been so hopeful, so sure that everything would go back to normal. She had held him almost possessively, as if he could turn to dust at any moment. Steve had let her, returning her embrace, knowing how much she needed it.

She’s already up when her laptop makes a noise. She stares at the computer before her, at the open reports and files, then to the door. She bites her lip and settles on her bed once more. Her resolve dissolves.

She can get those hours of sleep later, right after this cartel gets taken down.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
